Various oil filter crushing apparatus have been proposed for crushing spent disposable-type oil filters before disposal. Examples of such known prior oil filter presses include those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,085 to Oberg, granted May 22, 1990; 5,060,564 to Buford et al, granted Oct. 29, 1991; and 5,109,763 to Morris et al, granted May 5, 1992.
To be of practical value to small automotive service stations and oil change service facilities, an oil filter press must be compact, simply constructed, low cost, and reliable. The known prior art filter presses all utilize fluid power cylinders to actuate a filter crushing platen which are costly, complex, and have sliding contact seals that wear and require periodic maintenance.